callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Verrückt
Verrückt (German for "Crazy" or "Insane")en|Verr%C3%BCckt Translation from Google Translate, also known as the Zombie Asylum, is one of the new maps available in the first Call of Duty: World at War map pack It is the new map for Nazi Zombies, it seems this map takes place in an Asylum."New Downloadable Content Announced!" on CallofDuty.com The map will feature four vending machines that provide four different Perks, speed (sleight of hand), juggernaut, double tap, and quick revive (a new perk that lets you revive your teammates faster), and electroshock defences to delay Zombie attacks. To see the trailer go to www.callofduty.com/intel/205. Gameplay A significant change in gameplay is that Zombies are able to attack you while outside a window. Players should exercise caution when attempting to repair barricades. The zombies are also able to attack you quicker as they reach you and the crawlers are 2-3x's as faster as the ones from Nacht der Untoten. On four or three player, the party will be split into two pairs, which will eventually meet up by progressing through the level to activate a generator. This will then enable the Perk-a-cola machines and electroshock defences. The map appears to be based on the multiplayer map 'Asylum'. Some or all of the zombies come from out of the ground. Also, as soon as the electricity goes on, the door seperating the two spawns opens and duos can link up. Otherwise, to meet up, all the barricades must be opened. Another change is that players will now occasionally shout phrases when they score a kill, similar to normal multiplayer. This can be confirmed by listening closely to the gameplay in an interviewen| GameSpot Interview on Verrückt with Josh Olin about the map. There are inhanced sound affects and minor visual affects, such as when the "nuke" goes off - there is a visual mushroom cloud. Also, for the pick ups such as Insta-Kill or Max Ammo, a menacing voice saying the title. Also, the timer for these pick ups has been replaced by an icon on the bottom of the screen which flashes when it is about to run out. Weapon Placement There are more chalk lined weapon spawns, and the mystery box makes another appearance with a few changes. The Mystery box is originally placed in the power generator room, but if you overuse or abuse it, a teddy bear appears, the box floats up, and it is destroyed. The box respawns downstairs next, then again downstairs below the double tap machine and so on. In addition, the Bouncing Betty and gives you two bouncing betties and is available only as a one-use (purchase) weapon for 1000 points , but you get two more at the beginning of each round (any you have placed remain there). The Gewehr 43, Springfield, MP44, MP40, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Trench Gun, Thompson and the M1 Garand are also able to be aquired via the chalk drawings. Available Weapons *Stielhandgranate *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun *PTRS-41 *M2 Flamethrower *MP40 *PPSh-41 *MP44 *Deployable MG42 *M1911 *.357 Magnum *M1 Carbine *M1 Garand *Thompson *Panzerschreck *Browning M1919 *BAR *Bouncing Betty *Gewehr 43 *Ray Gun Available Perks *Double Tap *Fast Revive *Sleight of Hand *Juggernaut "Jugger-Nog" Notes Unlike Juggernaut for multiplayer games where you can take a couple additional hits, "Jugger-Nog" is no joke. You can take MANY hits from zombies at level 10 and above and survive. How long "Jugger-Nog" stays effective is unclear at the moment. Unlike in the original Nazi Zombie map, in Verrückt you get 15 rifle grenades with the M1 Garand. You also get 15 rounds on the Panzershreck. In the new Nazi Zombies, the zombies will attack through the windows if there are only a few planks left. The zombies are also much faster, both while running and crawling through the windows Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels